


love, de facto

by thir13enth



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: maybe being caught with pickle breath doesn’t leave Petra in that bad of a pickle after all.





	love, de facto

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr request from anonymous! post-s4e14.

Petra never knew she could ever feel sexy while wearing yoga pants and an oversized pajama t-shirt, her hair planted messily in a top bun on her head and her breath rancid of pickle brine — but somehow JR had the magic to make everything work, and before Petra knew it, they were swapping kisses on Petra’s bed, lazily rolling around in her sheets half-naked, strands of their hair sticking between their lips.

Suddenly JR bursts out laughing.

Petra’s eyes snap open, seeing JR wag an eyebrow at the open jar of pickles at Petra’s nightstand. “Are those the pickles you might have been eating while you were maybe in bed?” she chuckles, reaching forward to tuck a bang behind Petra’s ear.

Petra feels an unnatural heat rise up her cheeks, and she tries to hold back the tiny smile that pull at the corners of her mouth. “Maybe,” she replies, her eyes ducking away from JR’s dark brown gaze.

“Oh, you’re blushing,” JR coos, leaning in to get a closer look. “I’ve embarrassed the Ice Queen, haven’t I?” Her lips graze the tops of Petra’s cheekbones.  

Petra’s initial reaction is to deny it. She scoffs. “No,” she retorts, tucking her chin in. “I do not blush.”

JR’s nose wrinkles and she runs the back of her index finger over Petra’s glowing face. “You sure about that?” she asks, with a wry smile. “Because you’re melting, your Highness.”

Petra looks back up at JR, shyly meeting her eyes. JR’s eyes are such a rich deep brown, filled with interest and wonder — not at all with any of the smugness Petra is used to seeing with her previous male partners when she acted tongue-tied and bashful around them. JR likes her vulnerable, _genuine_ , Petra reminds herself, and Petra wants to be just that around JR, because JR makes her feel _real_.

“Well, you didn’t quite catch me at my highest point, either,” Petra gives in. “So what if I was eating my sorrows away, thinking you didn’t like me?”

JR gives her a thoughtful frown. “Pickles, huh? I would have expected ice cream by the spoon out of the container.”

Petra returns a sheepish smile. “That’s what I was planning for after the pickles,” she admits.

“Shucks, I should have waited just a little longer before coming here,” JR laughs, snapping at her lost opportunity.  

“We can still have some ice cream!” Petra hurriedly suggests, still feeling decently embarrassed about being caught in the middle of a pickle binge.

Oh, why did she have to pick the first thing she saw in her pantry, and oh, why was the first thing in her pantry this damned jar of pickles from when she was pregnant with the twins?

“That’s fine,” JR says, crawling over to the other side of Petra’s bed and reaching for the jar of pickles. She fishes for a pickle slice with her thumb and index finger and pops it into her mouth. “Let’s just finish what you started,” she says, the pickle crunching between her teeth.

And honestly? Petra has never seen a more beautiful woman in her life.

“Yes,” she agrees, skootching over to JR. She sits herself inside JR’s crossed legs and rests her arms on her shoulders. “And then after this snack…” Petra whispers into JR’s ear, wrapping her legs around her waist. “…maybe we can finish what _you_ started?”

**Author's Note:**

> you know where to find me ;) tumblr @jtvdrabbles


End file.
